


How The Nights Can Fly

by MrsnMrsAird



Series: Datebook [series of minifics] [7]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Nude Photos, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsnMrsAird/pseuds/MrsnMrsAird
Summary: Carol and Therese spend a night in Lusk. A continuation of a line in the book with a little bit of the movie canon.





	How The Nights Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends!! on the account of Carol (2015) 's two year anniversary I thought I might upload this fic onto here. I've been writing more on tumblr so let me know if I should transfer those fics here! enjoy!

_"Lusk," Therese said, looking at the map._   
_"What a sexy sounding name."_   
_Carol put her head back and laughed._   
_"Where is it?"_   
_"On the road.”_

It had been a wonderful night, one of those nights where there was no clear answer in Therese’s head about what time it was, what date or what year they were living in. As they had pulled into their hotel in Lusk, night had just fallen, the stars were out and the sky was clear and as Therese stepped out into the cold and took in the chilly air, cooling her throat and settling low in her belly, she felt as though she had stepped into another time, another space, someplace where the nights lasted for days, perhaps even weeks. They had their dinner brought to their room and they made quick work of it, Therese couldn’t bear not being alone with Carol and more nights they spent like these, where their desire spilt into each other and grew and connected them so absolutely, she found sharing Carol increasingly difficult. Then she would chastise herself as if she had any stake in Carol’s life that she should so selfishly want her all to herself,

Therese turned the light off in the bathroom as she walked back towards the bed, a double bed that had Carol, with one arm over her closed eyes and the other out of clear sight, sheets tangled around her tantalisingly hiding her bare body except for her breasts, the sight of her pink nipples under the warm glow of the bedside lamp made Therese think maybe she isn’t selfish, for what fool wouldn’t want this heavenly creature all to themselves. To lose oneself in the worship of this creature, to forget self and be wholly devoted. Therese became distinctly aware of her own nakedness under her robe, she felt herself grow warm at the thoughts of Carol. It was like being set on fire, slow and simmering, starting from her toes and licking up to her abdomen before scorching her head and burning her conscience into ashes. Therese recognised it from before, when they were in a similar hotel hundreds of miles away, Therese had handed Carol a towel and seen her naked for the first time. The image had burnt itself onto her back of eyelids and she had felt ashamed for thinking of Carol in that way, she was sure the guilt would kill her before her longing did. But now she could stare, she was allowed to run her eyes along every rise and fall on Carol’s body, to commit it to memory. It felt like an honour, a privilege not given to any, let only someone like her who was mousy and drab compared to Carol in every way. The thoughts of God and the church were few and far between for Therese but looking at Carol now felt like walking into a chapel, with its complex and intricate architecture, with masterpieces of glass windows throwing golden light on all its subjects as the choir spoke to the heavens in shimmering ominous harmonies. Therese had wondered time and time again how she could capture that atmosphere, that headspace, in a single photograph. Maybe she would have the chance to try now,

Therese walked as silently as she could to her camera. It was pointed towards her, lying on the credenza without its case. The sight of it filled Therese with a certain anxiety. Her questions about taking photos of humans suddenly grew tenfold, not asking Carol before taking this photo would surely be an invasion of privacy but some would even consider it perverted. But would Carol think so? If she asked, would she say no? Would she be disgusted and run?

“What are you doing over there?” Carol asked, finally bringing Therese out of her reverie.

Therese turned towards Carol, her doubts clogging her throat. She swallowed them down and asked,

“Can I take a picture of you?” it was almost a whisper. Therese braced herself, her fingers distinctly aware of the cold metal of her camera.

Carol smiled. Of all things she smiled. Her intelligent eyes stormy, as if she could read every one of Therese’s thoughts. It made Therese blush harder, she felt wonderfully exposed at the thought of Carol knowing all she thought about her, it was a devilish feeling.

“Where do you want me?” Carol said, the husky timbre of her voice made Therese weak at the knees.

“Just stay like that.”

Therese brought the camera to her face and got to work. Carol turned towards Therese, one arm propping up her head and the other resting on the dip of her waist. The sheet spiralled around her calves but hid nothing. The desk lap being their only source of light caused everything to look moody and dark. Therese took a few shots like that, feeling her confidence grow with every click of the shutter. She told Carol to roll onto her stomach. Her golden hair was over her eyes, her shapely calves swinging back and forth in the air, the curve of her behind following the valley of her back, accentuated by the orange glow, the chiaroscuro that the low lighting allowed on the muscles of Carol’s back distracted Therese from her photography. Therese walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. She raked her hand through Carol’s hair before letting her hands run all over Carol’s back, she bent down and placed a kiss to the small of her back, her nails scraping along Carol’s sides, before following up her spine with kisses as well,

_“Therese-”_ Carol sighed.

Therese grabbed her camera again and took a few close up shots. She climbed up on the bed, motioning Carol to roll over. Therese straddled Carol and brought the camera to her face again. Through the viewfinder of the camera, Therese could see Carol’s bare chest, soft and glowing, her hair like vines bearing white flowers and golden all across her pillow, and she could see Carol looking up at her, her face amused but alight with desire and longing, her eyes were calm again as was her mouth. Therese could hear the words echo in her head again.

_“My angel,”_

Therese waited before pressing down to take the photo, breathing in this vision before her. She felt Carol’s fingers wrap around her own and take away her camera. Therese still sat up, looking down at Carol in awe.

“You’re beautiful,” She whispered.

Carol brought her down and joined their lips together. Therese repeated the same words against Carol’s lips, her words filled with reverence and love, and she felt Carol’s body react in kind, in a sort of surge, like the crescent of a wave before it crashes against the shore. She felt it again, that feeling of pilgrimage, the rising boom in her soul at doing something that felt so intrinsically right. It was celestial, like the aligning of planets, a total eclipse, a dying star and its supernova giving birth to a new, shining star.

Therese could hear the words echo in her head again.

_“Flung out of space,”_


End file.
